


Dancing in the Dark

by ajattra



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajattra/pseuds/ajattra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny fun with psychics and space mercs... River finds a willing recepient for her affections and sexual awakening.</p><p>Prompts: river/jayne; mind, confusing, instinct, psychic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

She’s alone in the cargo bay, standing in silence as the white cotton dress embraces her feminine curves. Oh, she’s not a child anymore even they still treat her as one. She feels and yearns and listens, while the world outside speaks to her about desire and fulfillment. And when River moves, dancing in the dark, it’s like she’s on fire. The beat is strong and unheard, but she moves to it because the rhythm gives her reason.

Her long hair is braided and she looks innocent, even if her body speaks another language. The helm of her dress flies in the air, softening her wild movement. She once played the swan who longed for embrace, but River didn’t understand the story until now. She’s waiting, biding her time until she can find distraction; Release doesn’t seem like an option yet.

It’s when she jumps – almost gliding through the air gracefully – that he arrives, yanking the door open in his frustration. _Gorram whores_ , he’s thinking, a sullen face tainting his attractiveness. River stops in her tracks, feeling the pull, the unfulfilled hunger he’s feeling. It washes through her and leaves her on the rocks, like a fish gasping for air.

Jayne glances at her and then at the rest of the ship. No one else has come back yet, and the crazy’s here all alone. He knows she can fend off an army of Reavers and Alliance if she wishes, but doesn’t think leaving her alone is wise despite that. Then he remembers she probably reads all this, and keeps it inside until she can throw it back in his face another time.

But for a moment his thought strays, and he sees the shape of her long legs through the dress, following them with his eyes up to her flat stomach and those lovely, modest breasts. For a passing moment he swallows, reacting physically to her physique. _If only her head were in its place…_

He quickly tears his eyes from her, flustered with shame for allowing himself to think about her like that. He forces himself to think something else, anything else, and finds serenity in the safe images on his bunk wall. Jayne leaves abruptly, heading for his bunk without bothering to speak to her. It’s yet another night that he needs to settle for his own company. River hasn’t moved since he arrived though; her mind is stuck in that short moment he saw a beautiful swan in her place.

Her gaze is hollow and her heartbeat wild. She’s been called beautiful by many boys in towns they’ve passed through. She’s danced with many willing partners, but to witness such raw desire on a man’s face – that has never happened before. Her small world is shivering and shaking, as his desire quakes inside the Serenity, so loud and inviting. In an instant he becomes something she can’t quite resist.

River closes her eyes to feel and connects with her desired target, as his fantasies launch her body into mindless arousal. He’s thinking of two girls with wet fingers, hugging and kissing while they undress. But it’s not the girls that make her blood rush with haste – no, it’s the image of his thick length and the way he strokes it. River moves almost without sound, an innocent in white, chasing after something she never thought she’d chase.

Jayne looks at the pictures on the wall, running his sweaty fingers across their flat surface, while he chases for release. His knows exactly how to hold himself, how to push and pull and when to press harder. He’s still almost fully clothed, unable to stop to strip, when an open zipper is so much easier. He groans and closes his eyes, imagining soft lips surrounding his cock and taking it inside fully. His shoulders move with discomfort when he opens his eyes to see the pictures again, and he leans against the wall with his forehead and spare hand, so fucking irritated that the image won’t become reality.

It’s when he sees the girl in her white cotton dress standing by the ladder, which leads to his bunk, that he stops and stares at her in confusion. A maelstrom of feelings passes him by, ranging from anger to fear, but the one that surfaces the strongest is his lingering lust, still begging to be sated. River looks back at him, mute with desire and admiration. She takes a step towards him, and his expression grows cold, but he doesn’t tell her to go.

She continues to approach him and he’s frozen, cock in hand, and eyes glued to her wet lips. Vile curses rest on his lips while River raises her hands on the front of her dress and begins to unbutton it. Jayne forgets everything, as her hands show him the first glimpse of the valley between her breasts and her hard nipples. She doesn’t unbutton the dress all the way though, just enough to tease him by giving him access.

Jayne stands up, still bewildered, but recognizing his role in this play as the predator. But he can tell she wants and needs this as much as he does, or even maybe more. He swallows his pride and lets go of his weakening morale, growling at her, “Not a single word, Crazy. _Dong ma_?”

River nods and steps in front of him, her fingers pushing between his hips and his pants. She yanks them down and then pushes him to the bed. He watches her move closer, and moves to sit on the edge of the bed when she kneels before him, those big brown eyes asking for permission. His erection is only inches from her face and her warm breath teases it gently. Jayne watches her, as she closes her mouth around it and begins to suck.

Her mouth feels amazing around his length, moving back and worth. Jayne rocks his hips a bit, enjoying the feel of his tip descending down her throat. He can barely believe he fits inside her mouth. When her teeth graze him pleasantly, he moves his hands to the sides of her head, sinking them in her hair. He can’t help himself; he simply has to move her head with his hands, but she embraces his guidance willingly.

His eyes are closed and her small hand closes around the base of his length, as she focuses her mouth on a shorter interval. Her closed hand strokes the base, while she rolls her tongue on his tip. And when she begins to suck again, the suction feels better than ever. Jayne applies pressure between his hands and her tiny head, but his hands fall helplessly, as she brings him closer to his release.

His eyes fly open and he looks down at her, seeing clearly inside her dress. He’s never thought of sexing her till kingdom come before, but he sure the hell is now.

River begins to suck him with short and powerful bursts, while she rocks his shaft with her hand. And before Jayne realizes, she finds that perfect rhythm that he can never quite describe to anyone else, and he melts inside her mouth. Jayne’s taste in her mouth only arouses her more.

Jayne looks down at her with surprise and doubt. Does she really read minds? Is she in his head, evaluating every sensation and guiding her actions with their help? Because he knows she’s a virgin and she probably hasn’t even seen a fully aroused man before, so how the hell did she get so good at this?

River stands up in shame, as if his accusations had been spoken aloud. Her braid barely holds her wild hair in order and several streaks of hair have already escaped it; they frame her young face, but there’s maturity in her stare. Jayne grabs her arm before she can go though, having scorned enough women to recognize when he’s made a piece of _go-se_ out of himself.

He tugs at her arm with less strength than you’d expect, making the motion more into an invitation than a demand. Guided by his hand, she sits on the bed next to him, suddenly unsure what’ll happen next. She’s only been following his desires, fulfilling the images he’s been sending her subconsciously. Now he looks guilty and unlike his usual brash self. But desire builds in her belly, as he moves his hand beneath her dress and over her stomach, his hand brushing against her soft, growth-covered mound. A small mew erupts from her lips.

Jayne pushes the dress up to her armpits, and she lifts her hands over head, so he can pull it off. The dress falls on the floor from his hands, as he moves them over her breasts. She’s completely naked before him and his hungry eyes devour her skin, while cupping her front eagerly. River enjoys the attention, while his fingers trace shapes onto her skin, and he pinches her erect nipples. Jayne feels his cock harden again and he stops for a moment to throw away the t-shirt from his back.

River inches closer to him and lifts her long smooth legs around his sides, pressing her heated, wet center against him. Jayne turns to meet her and he lifts her on his lap easily. He can smell her arousal, but he can’t stop looking at her perky nipples, so he takes one inside his mouth, making her mew again. The sounds she makes are so swai, so fitting with her inexperience.

For once Jayne’s clean shaven, so when he buries his face in her bosom, licking and kissing, he doesn’t irritate her sensitive skin. She’s so fragile; he fears he might break her for good, if he fucks her too hard. River though feels a burning between her legs, wanting nothing more than his throbbing cock inside her. “ _Qing jin_ ,” she pleads in ecstasy, speaking for the first time.

Jayne follows her request by inserting one finger inside her, and even that feels too much. She’s so gorram tight; it feels like every muscle in her sex wraps around his finger, but instead of complaining the girl rocks her hips harder against him, and wraps her arms around his neck, as if she needs to hold herself afloat at sea. He wants to enter her now more than ever, but holds off his pleasure, because she already satisfied him once.

The mercenary moves his affection from her breasts to her neck, pecking and licking his way up, but before he kisses her, he freezes for a moment, as if remembering who it is he’s fucking. River stares back at him, eyes open wide with fear glimmering in them: fear of being abandoned and thrown away like some cheap toy. But the moment passes and Jayne kisses her, knowing she isn’t like the whores he normally sexes; she needs this to be more than a business transaction.

River likes his kisses when they’re gentle and raw. She can tell he doesn’t like to linger on her lips, but she pulls him back again and again, enthralled by his taste. She releases her hands from his neck and brings them to his face, to hold it still while she enters his mouth again with her curious tongue. One of her hands falls to his chest, and his almost chiseled muscles that are covered by soft, curly hair. She likes to run her hand across his chest through that hair.

He inserts another finger to her surprise and pleasure, and then another. It’s only when she throws her head backwards and starts rubbing her inner thigh against his erection that he forgets all about going gentle on her, and pulls out his fingers. He then enters her for the first time, and that wet, hot tightness nearly drives him insane. It’s even better than her willing mouth was.

Jayne pushes her down on her back over the bed, holding his upper body at a distance from her body, while he thrusts into her. River moans and writhes beneath him, biting her lip in order to not spew gibberish from her lips. He moves into her at the perfect angle, and his strokes melt into one maddening, never-ending motion.

Then a fire lights in her and she flips them over easily despite his build, climbing on him and beginning her ride. He doesn’t complain at all, this feels insanely good. He just closes his hands around her breasts, clutching them while she keeps on dancing.

A few moments later River feels his length caress a special spot within her and she begins work that, ignoring everything around her, until finally she teases herself beyond all endurance and flies for a fleeting moment. River falls over him, powerless and satisfied. She realizes faintly that Jayne’s forehead is covered in pearls of sweat and she leans in to lick them away. Jayne flips them again, taking her ass into his hands, as he’s still incomplete. Holding her delicious round ass in his hands, he takes her from behind with rough, fast thrusts. It doesn’t take him long to get there, and he slides out of her with a smile.

She lays naked on his bed, curled up in a fetal position, almost like some soft animal. Jayne doesn’t quite know what to do with her. He can’t ask her to leave, and he can’t leave his own bunk, so eventually he spoons her, wrapping one arm over her protectively.

He’s definitely going to special hell for this, he thinks, before he allows himself to sleep.

River lays awake though, his calming breath tickling her neck. She’s looking at her white cotton dress on the floor, that’s now tainted with blood. She’s enjoying this moment while it lasts, for she suspects that things will be right back to the way they were before by the time everyone else gets back to the Serenity.

In the end this was just another business transaction to Jayne.

-fin


End file.
